1. Field
The present embodiments generally relate to systems and processes for producing olefins from hydrocarbon mixtures containing one or more butanes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methyl tert-butyl ether (“MTBE”) is manufactured by the chemical reaction of methanol and isobutene for primary use in gasoline. MTBE is a common component in reformulated fuels developed to reduce smog and meet Clean Air Act goals. MTBE has been produced in very large quantities for use as a gasoline additive since about 1979.
However, MTBE production has decreased as various jurisdictions restricted or banned its use. By late 2006 most American gasoline retailers stopped using MTBE as an oxygenate. Accordingly, domestic production has continued to decline. As a result, MTBE manufacturers are left holding useless feedstocks and manufacturing assets.
There is a need, therefore, for reallocating feedstocks and manufacturing assets previously allocated to the manufacture of MTBE, thereby providing an economic benefit to MTBE manufacturers.